


Through the Window

by MoonFrost41



Series: Batsib Drabbles [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Cassandra Cain is Black Bat, Gen, Good Older Sibling Cassandra Cain, Good Sibling Jason Todd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28693533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonFrost41/pseuds/MoonFrost41
Summary: Jason just wants to sleep. He's tired amd hurt but the bats just keep coming.... through the window.
Relationships: Cassandra Cain & Jason Todd
Series: Batsib Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107884
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75





	Through the Window

**Author's Note:**

> Just a lil drabble that popped into my head after I saw this writing prompt 
> 
> "Y'know no one bothered me this much when I was dead" 
> 
> And my mind immediately went to my bby Jason.  
> Also follow me on Twitter @MoonFrost41. I posted this really cute fanart that my friend drew for me. I'd appreciate if yall showed her some love for it!
> 
> Enjoy!!

The sound of his window opening was what woke him up. Jason sighed and rolled over. Choosing to ignore what was most likely his annoying siblings really checking in on him, he kept his eyes closed and tried to drift back into his peaceful slumber for once. The bed dipped with someone’s weight and he felt the light brush of fingertips ghosting over his side where he’d been stabbed on patrol. 

“Oh Little Wing” was heard.

“F’ck off Dickiebird. ‘M tryna sleep.” Jason mumbled.

“I’m sorry lil brother but I- we wanted to make sure you were ok.” 

“‘M fine. Just wanna go back to sleep without nightmares for once.” With that Jason rolled over and pretended to go back to sleep. Dick knowing he wouldn’t get anything out of Jason now, went into the living room where Cass, Steph, and Tim were at. Damian being back at the manor after Bruce wouldn’t let him come because he had school in a few hours. 

“He’s fine guys, just tired. Told us to leave in his Jason way.”

“Basically he told you to fuck off cause you interrupted his sleep” Steph replied cheerfully bouncing up and down from where she’d been sitting on the sofa. “Ain’t that right Jay?” Everyone turned around startled except for Cass because she already knew he was there. 

“Yea Blondie that’s exactly it.” He said crossing his arms, making the muscle on them bulge up. The threat making itself clear without him having to say.

“Well then we will be leaving you to get some more sleep.” Steph then stood up pulling Tim with her, who had been pretty much passed out on the couch. Dick walked towards Jason putting a hand on his shoulder. 

“Okay Jay we’ll leave but you should go to the Cave and let Alfred check you out.”

Jason shrugged his shoulder, knocking the hand off. “I’ll think about it. Sheesh Dickie, I’ve been stabbed before it’s fine.”

Out of nowhere Tim snapped “You don’t build up an immunity to being stabbed Jason.” 

Jason rolled his eyes and flipped him the bird, “Whatever you say Replacement. Now leave and stop bothering me.” 

“Alright we’re going.” Dick said sneakily hugging Jason, ignoring his grumbling all the while. Cass stood and walked over to Jason, looking him dead in the eyes. Her gaze piercing his very soul. He met it head on before sighing, “I’m fine Cass. Just tired. Like I told ole Dickhead over there. I’m good. It’s just a stab wound.” 

She nodded and turned to the other crawling out the window. Steph looked at her tilting her head. Cass signed something too quick for Jason to catch with his mind in the tired state that it was. Steph smirked and nodded, turning to push Tim all the way through the window. Tim helped after they heard the dull thump of him falling onto the fire escape. Jason turned back to Cass with resignation in his eyes. 

“You’re staying aren’t you?” He asked knowing the answer. Cass simply nodded, slipping her arm around his waist and putting his arm over her shoulders, to help him pack to bed. Helping him lay down Jason already half asleep mumbled up to her 

“Y’know no one bothered me this much when I was dead.” 

Cass’ lips quirked in amusement before frowning and bopping him on the nose. “Bad. Love you.” 

“Love you too lil sis.” He slurred.

Cass smiled, bright and full of happiness before bopping his nose again. “Am big sister.” She said wisely. 

“Whatever you say Sis” Jason replied before finally dropping off into slumber. Cass sat next to him for a few more minutes running her hand through his hair before standing up and going to the living room window. She opened it and stepped on the fire escape looking at Batman who had been waiting for her. 

_“He’s okay. Tired but okay. Will look after him and be here when he wakes.”_ She signed to him. 

“I know you will.” He smirked before shooting his grappling gun and flying off into the night. She sat out there watching until Batman disappeared from view before climbing back and locking the window. She went into Jason’s kitchen and grabbed a glass filling it with water. She walked into his room, setting it on the bedside table, before snuggling into bed with him mindful of his injury.

"Night little brother”.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated and valued so drop a few 😘


End file.
